pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Ninja (Cartoon Continuity)
For the character's mainstream counterpart, see Ninjaka. - Video= }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Night Ninja |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Allies |Row 3 info = Ninjalinos Luna Girl and her moths Catboy (sometimes) Owlette (sometimes) Gekko (sometimes) PJ Robot (sometimes) Armadylan (briefly) Romeo (sometimes) The Wolfy Kids (briefly) Dragon (formerly) |Row 4 title = Enemies |Row 4 info = Catboy Owlette Gekko PJ Robot Armadylan Luna Girl and her moths (sometimes) Romeo and Robot The Wolfy Kids Cameron Dragon An Yu |Row 5 title = Likes |Row 5 info = Ninjalinos Being the best Pirates Ballet Using Sticky Splats Tricking Armadylan Art Mystery Mountain Cheating Winning Singing Candy Halloween |Row 6 title = Dislikes |Row 6 info = The PJ Masks Ninjalinos in danger Losing Sharing Mystery Mountain with the PJ Masks (formerly) |Row 7 title = Episode debut |Row 7 info = "Gekko and the Super Ninjalinos" |Row 8 title = Voice actor |Row 8 info = Trek Buccino (Season 1) Devan Cohen (Season 2-present)}} Night Ninja is the tertiary villain and occasional anti-hero in the television series PJ Masks. He is the leader and the authority figure of the Ninjalinos, and Ninjaka's vigilante counterpart from another universe set in a vigilante setting. A Splat-Sticking, back-flipping Ninja wants to show everyone that he’s the best at everything! Even his team of Ninjalinos must make sure they step in line and let him lead the way on a mission to take the greatest assets of the city - like the PJ Masks HQ! Night Ninja has no specified motive (such as Romeo's desire to take over the world); instead, he loves showing off moves and tricks that he and his Ninjalinos can perform. He also likes to make structures such as buildings made out of school buses. Along with the Ninjalinos by his side, he uses colorful and gooey objects known as "sticky splats" to hinder the PJ Masks' moving abilities. He is very agile and can perform spins, back flips and high jumps at ease. On occasion, he will use a move called the "mega triple punch", which was demonstrated in "Gekko and the Rock of All Power". As revealed in "PJ Power Up", he and his Ninjalinos have a power called “ninja fingers” which gives them the power to move any object of any size with only their fingers. Night Ninja rarely gets involved in a battle as he summons his henchmen, The Ninjalinos, to do his dirty work for him. He is the leader of his Ninjalinos whom he treats like soldiers. However, the episode "Owlette and the Owletteenies" reveals that even he has a softer side for his Ninjalinos. Owlette even mentions it, which offends him. He is incredibly arrogant and haughty. Another time Night Ninja showed that he has a softer side for the Ninjalinos was in "Wolfy Mountain", when one of his Ninjalinos was hurt. After the PJ Masks helped him rescue the Ninjalino, he agreed to share the Mystery Mountain and not keep it to himself. He even bowed and thanked the PJ Masks for their help, which shows that he can be respectful and sometimes even kind. Night Ninja is identical to Ninjaka, so nothing was different to his appearance. Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Devan Cohen Category:Characters voiced by Trek Buccino Category:Males Category:Alternate doppelgängers Category:Neutral Characters